Alice's return to Wonderland
by Little.Flame.Dancer
Summary: Alice is going back. But something wrong, everythings wrong. So Alice has to fix it, but what if she can't? What happens then? Please R and R.
1. The Watch

Chapter 1

She was falling. She spun around in the air as clocks, teapots and a bed shot passed her head. Lights flashed and strange shapes appeared in the shadows as she flew past. The hole seemed to go on forever.

Alice woke and sat up in her small bed, she smiled and sighed. The dream was no longer scary; in fact Alice sometimes wished it actually continued so that she could see her beloved friends again. She stood up and struggled into her dress. She pulled on her shoes and a raincoat and headed out of the small wooden door.

She stood on the wooden deck of the ship as it powered through the calm ocean. They had been sailing for four months and Alice had quite adapted to life on the sea. They were heading for China were she and business partner Lord Ascot hoped to make a brilliant business deal. She walked slowly along the deck looking into the murky water below; she had hoped to see the dolphins that had been following them for a few days. Unfortunately they had vanished, "curious, something must have happened" Alice said. She sat down at the bow of the boat and watched as the water was pushed out of the way, the sea was very calm and the water looked like dark rippled glass. The sun beat down on Alice's neck causing a warm but slightly uncomfortable feeling; she sighed and rested her head on her arms.

"Oh Dinah, I wish you were here with me" Alice whispered, "You would so enjoy it; there are just hundreds of mice to catch." Alice smiled at the memory of her little black cat; she wished she had a friend with her on the ship. During the day she had business meetings, Chinese, science and maths lessons and then she had time to herself where she would draw pictures of her friends and write of her adventures in Underland. She had a little room of her own, with a desk and a little comfortable bed. It was warm and cosy and kept her dry during storms.

"Alice" a voice called. Alice opened her eyes and looked around from her seat at the front of the boat. "Alice" the voice called again, "where are you?" Alice recognised the voice and stood up and brushed her dress down.

"I am here Sir" she replied, smiling as Lord Ascots cheerful face came up from the little stairs from the lower decks.

"Ah my dear, there you are, I was wondering if you were going to your Chinese lesson today?" He asked smiling, looking at his young business partner.

"Oh, I didn't realise the time." Alice gasped, she quickly looked in her pocket and frowned "I don't have my pocket watch with me. "Which is curious, I have never forgotten my watch before; I will go and get it and head down stairs right away." She jumped up and smiled at the kindly man, out here he had become her father and Alice respected him. She ran off and down the little stairs, opened her door, and walked into her room. She scanned the desk, under her pillow and on the floor; her watch was nowhere to be found, she scratched her head. "Very curious" Alice said, scanning the room for any sign of her watch. She decided to look for it later and went to her lesson.

An hour later, Alice was back in her room, turning every draw out and emptying clothes onto the floor. She sighed and shook her head, "maybe I left it on the deck overnight" Alice wondered out loud, she walked slowly looking at all the nook's and cranny's in the ship.

She walked towards the door at the end of the little corridor; she knocked politely and waited to be given permission to enter. "Come in" a distracted voice called, Alice entered a smiled at the hard working Lord Ascot, she walked forward and sat down on a little chair facing her friend.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" the kindly gentlemen asked, looking up from his paper work.

"I was wondering if you had seen my pocket watch, I seemed to have misplaced it and I would very much like to find it" Alice replied, fiddling with a strange instrument which was laying on the desk.

"Um… I haven't my dear I am terribly sorry, where did you last have it?" Lord Ascot replied, gently taking the gold instrument out of Alice's hands and placing it on the open chart in front of him.

"I don't remember" Alice said, "Which seems curious, I have a very good memory… oh well thank you for your time" Alice stood and headed for the door.

She headed back to the deck and began to search under bags, sacks and other materials lying around, she searched for well over an hour and all she managed to find was a pair of mice. Alice sat heavily back down on the front of the boat and wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. The watch was well and truly lost, Alice wouldn't have minded but the watch didn't belong to her, it had been McTwisp's.

She remembered her final hours in Underland with fondness, after a wonderful performance of the Mad Hatters futterwacken; she had been presented with a number of gifts, one of which had been McTwisp's pocket watch. Alice brushed away a tear and shook her head, how would she tell McTwisp that she lost the watch? If she saw him again. No, she couldn't think like that, she would see them again. She would see them all after her adventures in China; she would return and tell them all about it.

She shut her eyes and imagined their smiling faces, greeting her as she returned, she saw herself drinking tea with the hatter, the hare and Mallymkun. She saw them walking around the gardens at Salazen Grum, painting the red roses white, but slowly her imagination began to fade and the world became black.

Alice's eyes snapped open and stared at the darkening world around her. She raised her hands to her eyes and looked up at where the sun should have been. A large cloud had blocked the sun; this would not have been unusual except that the shape of the cloud looked very familiar.

The cloud was shaped just like the queen of hearts head, and to add to the curiosity taking over Alice's mind, it was the only cloud in the sky.


	2. Just one Cloud

Chapter 2

The cloud loomed ominously above Alice's head; it seemed to grow bigger as she watched. Alice's heart began to beat faster and faster, the queen of hearts was staring right at her, and Alice couldn't get away. She shook her head violently, 'don't be silly Alice, it is just a cloud' she scolded. She often scolded herself when she felt she was being silly. Alice wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the water, so she didn't have to look at the cloud.

'This is getting curiouser and curiouser!' Alice said, looking at the black swirling water below the boat, It looked as if the water was trying to swallow the whole boat. Alice stood, and walked down the boat, but before she could make it to the stairs a cold, cruel wind began to blow. Alice turned back to the cloud and stared in horror, it had doubled in size and yet the shape was still exactly the same.

Alice pulled her arms closer to her body and tried to stop herself from shivering, suddenly the boat lurched sideways and through Alice on to the floor. She shakily stood up as the storm began to tear through the ship. Alice grabbed the ropes attached to the side of the boat as she had been taught. 'Lord Ascot' Alice shouted, but her voice was caught by the wind and thrown back in her face.

Alice leaned back on the side of the boat and curled up tight, hoping that the storm would soon be over. Alice was not sure of how long she had spent hiding from the storm, but after what felt like hours someone touched her arm. Lord Ascot knelt down beside Alice and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to keep her safe and warm. 'Don't worry, I will keep you safe' Lord Ascot shouted, above the roaring wind, squeezing Alice supportively. Alice smiled back and lent into the protective embrace. They sat there for several minutes, waiting to see if the storm would subside, but it didn't, in fact it began to rain. Bullet sized drops, crashed into the deck and the cowering pair, the storm was not going to let up. Lord Ascot squeezed Alice's arm and slowly began to rise, battling the wind. Alice followed slowly and lent into the wind. However just as Alice stood, the storm fought back.

Thunder crashed and the wind picked up speed, the storm was determined not to let Alice escape. She stopped and stared, the cloud was now four times as big as it had been. Two eyes had now begun to swirl in the cloud; the cloud was glaring at Alice. By this time Lord Ascot had reached the bottom of the little stairs and was calling up to Alice to hurry up and get inside. Alice began to slowly walk towards the stairs, transfixed by the ever changing eyes of the queen of hearts. The boat began to rock again and suddenly it jerked sideways, sending Alice stumbling backwards towards the edge of the boat.

Time seemed to slow and Alice began to see parts of her life, flashing in front of her eyes.

Alice's mother was sat opposite her as they ate a picnic in the park, there was cake, sausage rolls and juice and Alice could feel herself smiling. 'Mother please may I have another sandwich?' Alice asked, cleaning her hands with a napkin. The birds sang and a gentle wind was blowing, caressing Alice's hair. 'Of course you can my dear, what would you like? We have cheese or cucumber' her mother answered, lifting the lid of the little wicker hamper. 'Cheese please' Alice answered, smiling as a little dog followed by a small child ran past, she took the cheese sandwich and began to eat it, savouring the taste. 'Ooh I forgot to mention I brought something else for us to enjoy,' Alice's mother said rummaging in the basket and pulling out two cups and a thermal flask. 'I brought tea.' Alice smiled and took the little tea cup from her mother, looking at the pretty flower pattern on the cup.

She looked up and grinned, the long table was full of old cups and teapots, and an amazing amount of spoons. The hatter was sat next to her smiling like only he could, the March hare was sat three seats away staring intently at the broken tea cup in his hands, and Mallymkun was rolling the Bandersnatch eye up and down a plate that was laid in front of her, four seats down on the other side. The noise of Underland began to fill Alice's ears, and she realised that the Hatter was talking to her. 'Why is a raven like a writing desk Alice?' the Hatter asked, staring at Alice with his big green eyes. Alice sighed and pretended to think about the unanswerable riddle, 'um… I don't know' Alice said, 'why is a raven like a writing desk?' A scream ripped through the air and Alice through her cup of tea over herself.

Water sprayed Alice from head to toe, as she stumbled back towards the edge of the boat. She hit the side of the boat but didn't stop; the side gave way beneath her weight.

Time seemed to return to its normal speed as Alice hit the stormy waters below, something hard collided with her skull and her vision became blurry and confused. The cold water engulfed Alice, but it wasn't water anymore it was a mouth. The mouth of the queen of hearts, laughing as Alice struggled trying to get free, trying to escape. It was so cold, and everything was now spinning. She was in a whirl pool spinning faster and faster, the water was choking her, not letting her go.

Black and white, black and white, the whirlpool was changing. It wasn't water; it was a black and white spiral. Alice was no longer spinning uncontrollably, she was falling. Alice began to breathe and look around her; it was just a normal hole.

That's when a bed flew past Alice's head.


	3. Spirals

Chapter 3

She stared and followed the bed with her eyes as it fell away from her. A smile spread slowly across Alices' face and she relaxed, shaking her hair and her clothes drying them immediately. This world was truly magical. Soon she would wake up in her little bed and the real day would begin. She laughed as a little cuckoo clock span it way past her head making its signature sound. Shadows flitted past her eyes and she tried to identify them as she always did, but as usual she recognised none of the shapes that were all over the spiral.

Alice turned herself over to look at what she was heading into. The spiral was dark below her with items appearing just at the mouth then disappearing again into whatever lay below. Alice sighed; "I really do not want this to end." She admitted out loud, letting herself spin around again. No sooner had the sentence left her mouth then light began to spill around her, getting brighter and brighter until Alice could no longer keep her eyes open.

This had never happened before. It must be a very nice day back on the boat. Alice imagined the sun shining through the small window onto her bed, where any second now she would find herself.

However the ground that Alice now felt beneath her back was neither her springy mattress nor the rocking planks of the boat. In fact the ground felt oddly solid and stable. Alice lay for a moment of the new ground debating whether it was worth opening her eyes or just letting this new part of the dream end.

After several moments Alice opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the strangely bright light around her. After finally assessing that this place was not dangerous, Alice sat up.

The circular room had a spiral floor much like the whirlpool Alice had fallen through. In the middle was a small glass table with a chair and around the outside of the room were several doors ranging in various sizes. Alice let out a gasp and tears filled her eyes, before she could stop herself a sob escaped from her. She was back.

"Stop" Alice scolded herself, "you are not back; this is still a dream it's just carrying on." She could not believe she was back not yet; it would only hurt more when she woke up. She stood slowly, taking everything around her and sighed. She straightened her dress and walked towards the little chair next to the glass table. "Well I shall just have sit and wait for it to end, if it does not have the courtesy to end when it should." Alice stated clearly, hoping the dream may respond and transport her back. When nothing happened, Alice gave a small smile and began to enjoy herself. She looked at the table hoping to see a bottle or cake that would change her size and then she would find a secret way out. However much to her disappointment it was empty. "Well, what am I supposed to so then," Alice called to the room, throwing a hopeful glance back at the table, which remained defiantly empty.

She began to think about what she did last time. She tried every door and then the drink appeared. She stood up again and walked to the nearest door trying the handle, though of course she knew it would be locked. It was. Alice did this for every door in the room, every so often throwing a hopeful glance at the table. Still nothing. She gave up and sat reluctantly back on the chair. "How am I supposed to get out then?" Alice asked loudly staring at the domed ceiling above her. What was the point in being back in Underland if she was stuck here? Wherever here was. Alice no longer felt the joy of being back, in fact she felt rather worried. What if she was stuck here forever, with no end to the dream or any development of reality? If she could allow herself to believe that this was real. Which she couldn't because that was quite absurd.

"Absurd" Alice gasped, staring at a small green bottle that had appeared in front of her. She picked it up and just to be sure read the small label that was tied around the neck of the bottle. 'Drink me', Alices' heart leapt; this is how she would escape. Slowly a thought dawned on her, this couldn't be a dream she had never dreamed this far before. Which meant, much to her elation it was real. She undid the stopper quickly and put the bottle to her lips, but just as quickly pulled it away. She would not make the same mistakes again. In her haste she had missed the tiny key laid on the table, picking it up she held it firmly in her left hand. Taking up the bottle again, she placed it carefully to her lips and took a sip. It tasted like peppermint, strange last time it tasted more like candy floss.


	4. The Door

Chapter 4

Just as Alice had expected the world around her began to grow at an alarming rate. But once again Alice had made a mistake. Her clothes were remaining the same size and as Alice shrunk further she began to fall into the folds of her clothes until she could no longer see daylight. Finally the shrinking stopped. Alice was standing about two inches high and lay in large pile of lace. She fought her way through desperately trying to find an exit from what was her dress. Light began to fill around the darkness showing Alice the way. Tumbling forward Alice immerged from her dress and sighed.

"Oh what a silly thing to forget Alice" she scolded, "Now what shall I do." She sat down on the end of her dress and wound her fingers through the white lace that created a fringe around her dress. It was always so flimsy at home and on the ship, she was forever tearing it and having to sow it back up. "Of course," Alice cried gleefully. She stood and taking the lace in her hands began to rip it from the bottom of her dress; measuring it out to be about the right width and height for her. After several minutes, for it took far longer than usual due to her height, she was done. She cautiously wrapped it around herself creating a wrap style dress and tied it with a small piece of blue ribbon that she also managed to rip off. It was flimsy but it would have to do until she met the hatter. If she met the Hatter.

No she would meet the Hatter again and he would create her a beautiful dress just like last time. It would just be like last time.

Alice turned and walked confidently towards a curtain on the far side of the room, behind that there would be a small door with a small lock which she would open with the… "Oh blast" Alice yelled, then embarrassed she clapped her hands over her mouth, "sorry," she whispered to the empty room. She stomped back to the dress and began to ruffle through all of the material, searching for the small key.

Eventually she found it, lying glinting in the unnatural light of the room, her freedom, her life back in Underland. She picked it up and for a moment she didn't know what to do. What if she opened the door and this ended, or it wasn't the same or… or. She couldn't think of any more options. Shaking her head she stood up tall and looked towards where the door should be. "Alice do not be silly, you are brave and you are sailing to China, you can open a door!" She again set off for the door, for it was a rather long trip for such a short person.

Using all of her force she pushed the curtain back and there was indeed the door. It was the perfect size for her and held all the secrets of the world behind it. She slowly pushed the key in the lock and held her breath the key clicked once, twice and then stopped.

The door swung open and light flooded into the room, Alice shielded her eyes and took a step into the door. The smells and sounds of a hundred birds and flowers hit Alice and she felt tears prickle her eyes. She looked at the world around her. The purple trees, the human roses turning to stare at the new arrival and the many mushroom of all different sizes and colours. Tears crept down her face as happiness spread throughout her body. "Its' real… I'm back" Alice sobbed, tripping over her feet as she moved forward to run her hands across the nearest mushroom.

"Get yourself together Alice" she giggled and sobbed at the same time "do you want to see your friends looking like this?" She wiped her eyes and straightened her dress. She looked down and wiggled her bare toes. "I must ask the hatter to make me some shoes" She ran her fingers threw her hair and felt many tangles, "I may ask for a hat aswell." She smiled, this was the best she had felt since she left for China all those months ago.


	5. Trees and Roses

Chapter 5

Setting of at an alarming rate to anyone watching, Alice hurried down the dirt path, towards the overgrown, oddly coloured woods. Unable to control her excitement Alice squeaked and giggled at every unusual thing she saw, and as this was Underland and that in itself was unusual she made noises all the way down the path.

"Oh" Alice cried as she spun around and stumbled into a large plant. "Please watch where you are going de… oh it you, I remember you, darlings look it her - she's back" This torrent of speech came from above Alices' head. She slowly looked up and came face to face with a large pink smiling rose; it had the face of a human but a body of a very large rose. Alice turned and saw many were now staring directly at her. She straightened up and self-consciously ran her hands over her hair and dress. "I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you", Alice apologised looking around at the beaming faces. "No dear don't apologies, we are pleased to have seen you, and it is such a pleasure to meet a hero of Underland." Alice felt a blush rise throughout her body at this sincere compliment from a deep purple rose looking around at her. "Th…thank you" Alice stuttered, she did not really know how to react, for she had never really been complimented before. There was a silence as the roses continued to stare as if expecting some heroic action or speech, Alice shuffled and looked down at her already grubby toes. "I, um, I must get on but thank you, I will see you again I am sure" Alice said, curtseying to the roses and beginning to back away. "No, thank you dear" the roses called as Alice turned and quickly walked away down the path, though this time it was mainly out of embarrassment than excitement. As she went she heard the roses gossiping behind her back, but it sounded complimentary so Alice did not so much mind.

Her embarrassment soon faded away and once again Alice began to enjoy herself, the sky was full of white clouds as fluffy as any Alice had ever seen. She stared at the azure patches in the sky and smiled, the wind was warm and Alice put a spring in her step. Slowly the trees built up and the sky disappeared from above her. Alice's heart sped up and her arm began to hurt on the faint scar that ran across it. This is where she had first met the Bandersnatch. Alice began to slow and look about her, she was beginning to feel like she was being watched but by what she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. After several minutes Alice stopped and looked around her, she could no longer see sky but it was light enough for her to make out several meters into the leafy green trees that surrounded her. "Hello" she called tentatively, "Oh now that was clever Alice," she scolded herself quietly, "In all of those scary books you read, that's how the person always died," she shook her head, "well its all your fault if something tries to kill you." Alice stood her heart pounding in her ears, she jumped as a bird called nearby, but it was a song rather than a warning. You see Alice had studied bird song when she was in England and on the boat to china; however after all the studying Alice had never heard that bird song before, it was strangely beautiful and for several minutes Alice just stood and listened. By the time Alice returned to her senses she no longer felt frightened but quite calm and relaxed. She could do this. She carried on walking and began to hum the tune that the strange bird had been singing.

After roughly ten minutes of walking she ducked under a low branch. She stopped abruptly and ducked back under looking at the branch intently. It was familiar. "Where?" Alice questioned trying to remember where she had seen it before. "Oh, Chesh" Alice whispered. This is where she had first met that purple smiling Cheshire cat. She smiled fondly at the memory of his smiling face that sometime hung in mid-air completely unsupported for that was the cleverness of a Cheshire cat.

The thought of Chesh made another thought pop into her head, last time she was in Underland she had help, Chesh had shown her the way but now, now she didn't. She was alone properly for the first time in Underland. Suddenly Alice felt very frightened.


	6. This way That way

Chapter 6

Alice knew she was being silly but the forest seem to grow darker around her and the branches seemed to be reaching out to grab her. She ducked under the branch and walked quickly onwards, clutching her flimsy dress to her body as if to offer herself some protection. "You are being silly Alice, stop it," she reprimanded, scowling to herself. However this time it did not seem to work, she continued to feel vulnerable and exposed. She tripped over a root and fell forward into the mud, before she could pull herself up, an odd noise ripped through the woods. It sounded like a cross between a roar and snarl and, to Alices horror, it sounded intimidatingly close.

Alice jumped to her feet as fast as she could and began to run. She didn't look back or to either side - she just kept on running. Her eyes were watering as the humid air blew back into her face, her mouth began to dry out and her legs began to shake under the strain of running. Alice could no longer keep running and slowed to a stop; she turned around and leaned back wards until her back hit something solid. She slid slowly down so she was sat looking warily down the path she had just run up. Her heart was pounding, her feet were aching and her lungs were pressing painfully against her ribs. After assessing the cost was clear Alice lent her head back and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at the sky and the directional arrows that were on top of the post she was leant on. "Well done Alice, you now have no idea where you are or where to go" Alice sobbed angrily, this was not how it was supposed to go. She shut her eyes again and sighed. Alice's eyes snapped open and she stared up again at the post she was leant against. She turned her body round and slowly stood not removing her eyes from the sign just in case it vanished.

Alice stared hopefully at the sign and sighed mournfully. "Well thank you Underland you have been no help at all" Alice cried. This was not how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to be swept of her feet by her friends and welcomed back in to Underland with open arms. But yet here she was, staring at a sign that was no use to any one at all.

Alice wiped the tear from her cheek and stared at it. "Well there is certainly no more use in crying Alice, come on now." She shook her head determinedly and stared back at the sign. The left arrow pointed to 'this way' and the right to 'that way'. Alice looked both left and right trying to assess which way looked more promising. Both paths looked the same so Alice began to use logic, for that was what she had always been taught. "Well when mother and I used to go out for walks if I went the wrong way she would always say: 'not that way, we should go this way', so…" Alice turned towards the left path and began to walk purposefully forward; she just hoped this was in the right decision.

The path remained clear as Alice walked 'this way' she did however remain vigilant for the maker of the dreadful noise. Alice was unaware of how long she had been walking as she did not have a watch or clock on her; due to leaving her watch on the boat. The boat. It was the first time Alice had thought about the boat since arriving in Underland. How would she ever make it back? Where the others worried about her? What would happen if she never came back? What would they say to her mother? Alice had come to a halt by this point, the worry and unhappiness once again filling her. "Oh mother I am so sorry, I miss you so much" Alice confessed to the deserted world around her, all the bad and scary thoughts Alice had imagined on the boat to China now came back in full force. "Oh I am so confused, this is far too much to consider at once"

"Then you must have lost your muchness" called a voice, Alice turned three hundred and sixty degrees searching for the strange voice. When she could see nothing, Alice placed a hand on her head. "My thoughts have never had a different voice before" Alice mused, tapping her head gently, this truly was an odd place. She continued to walk for a moment occupied by the thought of a secondary voice inside of her. But slowly this drained and the nastier thoughts began to return. "Just stop it" Alice suddenly yelled, throwing her hands into the air, she was so fed up of being scared.

"Well I am sorry, I did not mean to offend" The second voice, which sounded oddly familiar, replied somewhere near Alices left ear. She turned and stared at the space where the voice should be. Again nothing. Alice walked towards the space slowly not wanting to scare whatever it was. She came to the forest edge and stopped, she did not want to enter the forest especially off the track. She stepped back and looked into the trees. On the third branch up in the nearest tree, a disembodied smile grinned at Alice.


	7. Cheshire

Chapter 7

Alice once again felt the tears prickle behind her eyes; she tried desperately to hold them back but they spilled from her eyes in hot torrents. She grinned wider than the smile in the tree and turned away in mock confusion. "Oh who could be talking to me?" Alice called, half sobbing and half laughing, she stopped about six foot from the tree with her back still turned.

A light pressure was applied to her left shoulder. She turned and stared at a light and dark blue stripped tail that flicked backwards and forward tickling her bare shoulder. She turned to the right and was met by a large grinning cat.

"Cheshire" she exclaimed, turning and throwing her arms around the large floating fluffy cat before she had chance to control her emotions. "It is so good to see you, I thought I would be all alone," she babbled, clinging to the cat desperately. Slowly she felt the body to which she was clinging melt away into nothingness, Alice looked into her arms and spun round fearful that this had purely been a cruel apparition. But Cheshire was floating in front of her with his head casually leaning on his paws, his grin unfaltering. "Why hello my dear, it is nice to see you too, but I do so wish you would not ruffle my fur like that," Cheshire purred, rolling onto his back and shaking his fur all the way down to his tail. "Oh, I am sorry, I just… well I was… I haven't seen any one yet, beside the roses and they were well scary… sorry," Alice giggled, curtseying quickly then straightening feeling extremely embarrassed. "Oh no dear do not be sorry, I understand," Cheshire comforted, vanishing and reappearing draped across Alices shoulders. "Welcome back to Underland, my dear, and how is our Hero faring?" Questioned the cat - still grinning. "I must admit it's nice to be back but, well, I am rather pleased you are here" Alice admitted looking sheepishly at her feet, she was supposed to be the Hero of Underland, what would he say now that he knew she was rather scared. "Underland is different, from when you left. I do understand," Cheshire admitted quietly. At a curious look from Alice, Cheshire shook his head and sighed; "however I will let the Hatter explain, he would be miffed if I stole his story, so on we go my dear"

They walked together along the path, Alice felt light hearted and walked happily along the path next to Cheshire who floated at shoulder level. They talked about Alice's adventure upon going home and on the boat to China; Cheshire was greatly interested in the Dolphins, stating that any giant fish was good by him. Alice did not have the heart to point out that dolphins were in fact mammals. Cheshire pointed out many flowers and trees, stating their name and property to those who lived in Underland, he identified birds and other creatures that crossed there long winding path. "This world is really beautiful" Alice commented taking in her surroundings; she could really appreciate it now that she was no longer so afraid. "Beautiful… yes" Cheshire sighed, rolling once again on to his back to stare at the sky above.

They walked in silence for several minutes giving Alice a chance to gather her thoughts. She listened to the birds and the sounds of the world around her, it was curious, although this world was so different from her own the sounds were oddly familiar. Although occasionally there were sounds that were nothing like anything in Alice's world.

"Cheshire" Alice said tentatively, looking at the upside down cat next to her. "Yes my dear?" Chesh replied turning his head to stare at her with his large blue eyes. "When I was walking through the woods, I heard this noise like, well like a roar. What was it? I mean I have never heard anything like it before, it sounded almost like, well like the Jabberwocky." Alice saw Cheshire shiver as she spoke the name, the memory of the Queen of hearts terrible beast was evidently still prominent in the minds of those in Underland. "May I remind you, 'Hero', that in fact you were the one to slay that terrible beast, therefore it could not have been the Jab… the thing." Cheshire coolly replied; his demeanour only broke when he tried to say its name. "I know it wasn't" Alice replied curtly, for she did not really like to be called 'Hero' though she was rather proud of her achievements in Underland. "I was just explaining the sound to you the only way I could," she explained after Cheshire seemed to have been offended by her previous tone. "I do not know what you heard; there are many secret but deadly beasts in Underland, it is impossible for someone, even someone as incredible as me, to know everything." Cheshire boasted, evidently happier at change in Alice's tone. They returned to a comfortable silence, though Alice's mind remained on the unusual and possibly deadly thing she had heard. 'I wonder how many beasts are out there? I wonder how many no-one has ever seen?' her mind began to think. Well she certainly was not going to try and be the first. She did not have a death wish.

"Alice" Cheshire called, causing Alice to jump and look up, just before she walked into the trunk of a rather large green tree. The path had turned and she had missed it and was walking towards the forest. Chesh sat on the tree above her, grinning down with large with teeth. "That way my dear" Cheshire prompted pointing to Alice's right. Alice turned and looked down the path, there was a small slope down and at the bottom there was a large wind mill. In front of the windmill was a large table, with nine oddly shaped chairs of various sizes. The table was laid with cups, mugs, cake and lots of tea. "Oh a tea party" Alice exclaimed, "Oh my, it's the hatters party isn't it!" She squeaked turning to Chesh for confirmation.

The cat was now purely a head, which gave a quick nod. Alice did not see the Cheshire cat disappear for she was already running down the hill.


End file.
